Are You Lost?
by TheHybridNotion
Summary: *Oneshot!* What if? scenario  Warning- character death, violence, and a little bit of Rex/Circe and Holix shipping.


My first Generator Rex fanfic…please be nice! Got the idea from after watching Heroes United…maybe Cesar didn't give Rex the Omega? What if he gave him the Alpha? Started with that and kinda sorta ended as a songfic- Hymn for the Missing by Red. Good Song btw, you should check it out, it's sad :'( But anyway, please be warned there is a character death, a hint of Holix and Rex/Circe too. On with the story!

"Your sure this is the Omega, right? You didn't grab the Alpha by mistake?"

"One hundred percent certain, well actually 99.998 percent certain, nothing is one hundred percent."

LIAR.

Van Kleiss's words flooded back to him. He told him not to trust him. He should have believed him, then again, he was the bad guy. But there should be an emphasis on the WAS. At this current moment he was fighting alongside with Holiday, Bobo, Noah and Six against their biggest threat ever.

Him.

Cesar, the one he once trusted and called a brother. He couldn't even stand to put the two words in one sentence, Cesar and brother. They did not mix any longer. He betrayed him. All that work he and Ben had put in to taking down the Alpha. Then along came his brother and he ruined everything. He knew all along that he was introducing the Alpha, not Omega, into Rex's system.

Everything was normal for a few days after he had injected the "Omega" into Rex. Until his nanites started to act up. They weren't listening anymore. It didn't happen often. But it still happened. Six had him under watch just in case. Six was the smart one. He knew something was up. Rex on the other hand just thought it would blow over in a few days.

He was very wrong.

Now he was fighting his friends, his family. The Alpha had completely taken over his body. He had become a large monster like thing, similar to what Ben and him had fought. Rex watched helplessly as he attacked everything. It was like watching a movie, he couldn't fight it either, the thing took control of his vocal cords so he couldn't yell to his friends on how to stop it. He at the same time didn't want them to stop him. In order to end it, Rex would have to be dead. He shuddered at the thought. But he was getting incredibly desperate as he watched it smash the Providence Headquarters. He watched as it took special care to completely obliterate Cesar's old lab. "_I hope that bastard was in there._" He quickly dispelled that thought from his mind. He hated Cesar and all, but killing? He didn't do that….at least he didn't used to. This worried him. He was starting to think like the Alpha. He watched as Six futilly hit the monster with his katanas. He jumped away just in time as the monster swept its arm in an attempt to crush him. Rex turned his head slightly to see Holiday tending to an injured Circe. _He_ had broken her arm. _He broke her arm_. This needed to end or things would get worse, way worse. "I wonder if Six knows how to play charades." If he really concentrated he could move an arm or leg while the monster worked around him. He waited until he saw Six's shades staring at him. Ever so slowly he raised his arm and pointed to one of Six's katanas. He jumped away to miss a hit from the monster and in response also pointed to his katana. Rex nodded yes and Six raised an eyebrow. "What's he up to?" When Rex knew he understood about the katana he raised his arm and pointed to his heart. With one good strike through there the Alpha would be weakened enough to be captured. He didn't particularly like this option, but it was his last resort. He hoped that Six would understand what he meant…and would be able to do it. He knew it'd be hard, after all Rex thought of him like a father and Holiday as a mother. He watched as Six processed what his request was. He looked up at Rex whose eyes met his questioningly. Did Six understand what he wanted him to do? He hoped so, they didn't have much time. Fortunately, Six was quick thinking and evacuated the surrounding area of civilians before the onslaught of the rampage happened. He still couldn't fathom what Rex wanted him to do. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He looked over to Holiday who was making a makeshift cast for Circe while Bobo and Noah were helping the Providence soldiers. He looked up at Rex again, his eyes were pleading, he had no choice. He couldn't bring himself to tell Holiday what he was going to do, she'd hate him forever, but he'd hate himself forever if she had to watch. He stealthily jogged away from the monster and the rest of the group.

"Where's Six?" Holiday looked up from where her and Circe were sitting.

Bobo and Noah had no idea. They continued on with their business, its not that they didn't care, but they had bigger problems at the moment.

Six perched himself on top of a building out of the Alpha's view. He watched it continue to smash building after building. It was looking for something. Cesar, no doubt. Six had no idea where he was, and frankly he didn't care where that pile of garbage was hiding. He was a coward. He never foresaw his little masterminded plan to get away from him like that. Idiot. Just using his little brother like that. A sorry excuse for a human being. Six was fuming. This was all Cesar's fault! He was brought back to reality when the Alpha came towards his way. He unsheathed his katana and waited. The Providence soldiers had began to fire at it. The Alpha turned to swat at the men firing at him. This was Six's chance. He leapt of the building toward his target.

Noah and Bobo stared at the sight unfolding before them. Holiday and Circe just stood there with shocked and pained expressions alongside them. They witnessed Six leaping off the side of a building and plunging his katana into the monster, into Rex. They watched in horror as the Alpha shrieked loudly and began to diminish in size. Finally it had returned to its small sphere form laid along of Rex who was lying there motionless with a katana sticking out of his chest. Black Knight and her agents immediately went to work with containing the Alpha while Rex's friends swarmed him.

Six was angry with himself. It had to be done, but he had been off a few inches with the katana. Instead of an instant painful kill, he would lay there for a few minutes before bleeding out. Holiday and Circe had blank stares, while Circe grasped his hand they both cried. Holiday had his head in her lap. Noah and Bobo stood beside Holiday, unable to speak. Six crouched down to his side. Rex ever so slowly turned his head in Six's direction. "T-t-thank….y-y-you…Dad."

He smiled at the group of people around him and died with the classic badass Rex grin he always had. Six just stared at him for a few moments. Holiday looked at Six with tears in her eyes. Six managed to choke out four words. "He c-called me Dad." He looked at the ground. He would find Cesar and slice and dice him in every way possible. He would suffer. He would pay.

But not today. Today the group would cry. Today Six would cry. Not over Providence's weapon, not the big hero of the city, but today he'd cry over his son.

Yep, I know..depressing…but….it was an interesting to write. Please review…no flaming! :)

-RobinXZatanna


End file.
